I see right through you
by awesomari
Summary: Hey! English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes. This isn't what I think will happen on 7b (not right after the kiss, anyways). But I REALLY wanted to see someone saying something about Harvey/Paula because as a psychologist myself I think it's so fucking wrong and really makes me mad. So I wrote this to get it out of my systhem lol Oneshot!


\- You can't even talk about the fact that we kissed.

\- You kissed me.

\- You can keep lying to yourself.

\- I can't deal with this right now, Donna. I'm in a relationship, I took care of all my problems in therapy and I...

\- Oh, right, yeah, you did. It's pretty obvious cause it's super normal and HEALTHY to date your own therapist.

\- She's not my therapist anymore.

\- Well, apparently she shouldn't have been before either.

\- What are you saying?

\- Oh my god Harvey, she was supposed to help you figure things out! She was supposed to HELP YOU with your mess, not jump into it too.

\- Just because she didn't make me run into your arms doesn't mean she didn't help me.

\- Of course, she made you run right into HER arms. She's really smart, but I can't say the same about you and I never thought this day would come.. Or maybe I did, because you're really smart about the law and taking care of stuff but you're dumb as hell when it comes to feelings. So dumb you couldn't even find yourself a good therapist.

\- Why are you so angry with Paula?

\- BECAUSE SHE'S UNPROFESSIONAL.

\- That didn't seem to bother your when I first told you about me seeing her.

\- I honestly thought that sooner or later you would see it for yourself.

\- This is about you, Donna. This isn't about Paula.

\- YES, HARVEY. IT IS ABOUT ME. Unlike you I have no problem with looking inside myself to understand my own feelings. But it is about her too. You can't see it now but you will. You're more messed up than ever and I'm exhausted, I can't deal with this anymore. You know what? Forget about the kiss. Pretend that nothing happened. I did it for 12 years, I'm pretty sure soon enough I'll be able to do it again.

For some reason Harvey was speechless.

Donna turned around and left the room, feeling super angry.

* * *

Donna went to her office and sat there with her eyes closed, trying to calm down. She saw Harvey leaving right after she left him, so she was oficially alone at the firm.

Minutes later, someone knocked at her door. When she opened her eyes, she felt like fire started burning inside of her.

It was Paula.

\- Hey Donna, did you see Harvey?

She couldn't help herself.

\- Well, as his girlfriend you should've known better than me, right? I'm not his secretary anymore.

She saw the look of surprise on Paula's face.

\- Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you.

\- Please, Paula, stop playing the good girl part. I don't want to sound like an angry woman, someone bitter, but I honestly can't take it.

\- What? What the hell, Donna? I'm not playing anything.

Donna was feeling like her whole body was on fire, she felt her hand shaking. What the hell was happening to her? The only thing she knew was she couldn't stop. The words came out of her mouth without any effort. She wasn't feeling like Donna at all, but who cares, fuck control.

\- Oh my God, Paula. You can't be so naive. No, you can't and you are not. You spoke to me! I TOLD YOU!

\- Oh! I get it. This is about your feelings for Harvey.

\- Don't do this shit with me, I'm not your patient. What is actually pretty good, right? Or maybe you would wanna fuck me too.

\- OK, WATCH YOURSELF! Who do you think you are to talk to me like this?

\- I don't know, I'm sorry, last time I checked therapists wasn't supposed to sleep with their patients, but maybe I checked wrong.

\- You know nothing about me and Harvey. NOTHING. You have no idea about...

\- About all the history you both have? Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, I don't. I think it wasn't important enough for him to tell me or anyone in his life, or maybe he didn't have too much to tell.

She could see that Paula was trying to keep it together but she was clearly burning as much as Donna was.

\- You're jealous 'cause, after all, it's in my bed that he's sleeping.

\- Well, based on how he kissed me yesterday, I'm pretty sure that's exactly everything he's doing in your bed.

It's was like you could touch the air with your bare hands. Everything was suddenly heavy, it was hard to breathe. She didn't want to do that but she was so angry with that woman in front of her, that woman who was taking advantage of Harvey's problems.

She saw the surprise hit Paula's face as fast as the words left Donna's mouth.

It was out there.

No turning back.

\- What did you just say?

\- We both know what I said, Paula. And we both know that you, better than anyone else, knew this day would come. That's what happens when you take advantage of a patient. Harvey is too blind to see it but you can't fool everyone. I see what you're doing and you make me sick.

\- YOU KISSED MY BOYFRIEND!

\- HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND, PAULA. HE WAS YOUR FUCKING PATIENT! HE'S A MESS AND YOU'RE ONLY MESSING HIM MORE. What does this say about you?

\- Don't you think that if he's with me, it's because he want to? If he wanted to be with you, he would. He had more than 12 years to do that.

 _"Oh my God, I want to punch her in the face so bad"_

\- Oh sweetie, no way. Not here, not with me. I'm not Harvey. You won't mess with my head. Maybe try again.

Suddenly she was back on her feet. She could see it perfect, the tricks Paula used to manipulate people around her.

But she was Donna.

She knew better.

Paula was clearly speechless. You almost could see her brain working, she was imagining the kiss between Donna and Harvey.

She broke the silence.

\- Who kissed who?

Donna thought about it.

\- I kissed him.

Then she saw the relief on Paula's face.

What made she angry again.

\- I wouldn't feel like this if I were you. - Donna said pointing to Paula's face - You won't fool him forever. You know, you will live a relationship based on nothing but pure psychological manipulation and someday it will be over.

Paula was honestly shocked. It was all over her face.

\- Now leave my office. Your relationship with Harvey is your problem and I'm so done with all this shit. You can have him all to yourself. Just leave me alone.


End file.
